The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for adaptive data processing.
Various circuits have been developed that provide for identifying synchronization marks within a data stream. As an example, a synchronization mark is identified based upon a threshold comparison. Such a threshold comparison approach depends highly upon determining an appropriate threshold for comparison. Where the selected threshold is too high, sync marks will be missed. Alternatively, where the selected threshold is too low, sync marks may be incorrectly identified. Either case is problematic for proper data processing.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for sync mark identification.